


Like a Mood Ring

by Hyacinthium



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Fluff, Humor, IT LIVES, Light Angst, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 07:40:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15577050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyacinthium/pseuds/Hyacinthium
Summary: Kokichi seems to be the only person bothered by the ahoge. Saihara's ahoge. Which moves.





	Like a Mood Ring

**Author's Note:**

> Saioumota Week Day 1, Post Canon.

So, three days into actually knowing Saihara Shuichi and Kokichi is having an existential crisis. 

It starts off simply and just normal. As normal as waking up in a locker and finding out that your new school is unwashed dicks can be. He meets his classmates, yada yada, gets to introduce his awesome self. Perfect if not for that whole ‘you date or you fucking die’ thing from the Bears. Fuck those Bears. 

Then everything goes to shit from shot put into Hanger. 

But the game is over and everyone is safely living in a rehab center for the next three months. Kokichi can accept that. He can accept the fact that it was all fake and that his efforts paid off in an unexpected manner. 

Going to physical therapy and getting to be watched by people is humiliating, a bit. Kokichi manages all of it well enough well though. Finding out that he's eighteen and literally signed up to die on live international television is nothing compared to getting crushed like a grape. The sudden urges to be shy and polite, paired with an almost need to manipulate others into liking him, is pathetic but not exactly alien. Kokichi can deal. Even the pulses of wanting to break people into tiny bits of emotional rawness. 

Until he sees Saihara and his ahoge. Ahoge obviously quite common in this day and age, sure, but whether they are natural or artificial there is one fact of the idiot hairs. 

Ahoge don't move. 

They are not living organisms because hair is just dead skin or something. Keratin. 

‘So then why the fuck is Saihara’s fucking ahoge moving around and crinkling?!’ Kokichi mentally screams. His wide and disturbed eyes watch aghast as no one else seems to notice the thrashing if the ahoge. Everyone is look on with pity as Iruma goes wild about how a hatless Saihara looks like a slut in the making. As if a pretty face with gorgeous eyela- 

Kokichi would usually jump in by calling her a huge whore, but that hair. That fucking strand of pointy hair. Which is going unnoticed by everyone else. Even the people who have ahoge! 

Another bite of grape tomato from Kokichi's salad is shaved off. He's been nibbling on the thing for ten minutes. Gazing upon the twitching and nervous posture of Saihara’s ahoge is more important than eating. This is science, after all. 

Can the ahoge feel because it has nerves? If Kokichi yanks on the thing, will Shuichi cry out in pain? Does Shuichi consciously feel the ahoge? Is he unaware of the hair? Will the Saihara Ahoge attack people when threatened? 

Hunching over his salad and glaring at the helplessly waving hair, with all the power of a man about to explode Kokichi freezes up at the sound of the the person across from him putting his verbal foot down. It's in the clacking noise of a metal fork falling down into a bowl of French Onion soup. Highlighted by the way that Momota Kaito is frowning at Kokichi. Which is bullshit from start to finish. Kokichi has literally done nothing wrong yet today. He has in fact done nothing slightly bad since waking up. 

Momota says to him, “What the hell is your problem?”

“That is such a stupidly loading question you fake Chad,” Iruma snorts. “What isn't Cockitchy having a problem with? He's in a fucking wheelchair.”

That is certainly one thing that Kokichi likes about this slightly different Iruma. She doesn't nervously bat around the avoidance bush when it comes to Kokichi's legs not working right anymore. No dancing silences. 

Also is that- Oh God the ahoge is drooping! Kokichi's purple eyes stare up at the thing as his lips pinch together. The teal blue hair just twitched and now it lay miserably against Shuichi's noggin. The man himself looks fairly uncomfortable. It makes the spiteful ghost in Kokichi's brain pleased. And then sad, because it's Saihara. 

“That ain't what I meant!” Momota protests. 

Kokichi keeps staring at Saihara until the fake detective makes confused eye contact with him. 

“Yeah that, that right there. Ouma and his weird glaring at Shuichi thing,” the space idiot continues.

Iruma raises an eyebrow. She turns blue eyes to Kokichi's tense body and squints. After a moment, the woman nods in understanding and says, “Shota wants to dick the Saiharass.”

“OH FOR FUCK!” Kokichi screams into the cafeteria and forces himself up onto his weak legs. “Don't tell me that you idiots are actually fucking blind? Can you not see?”

His seething is met by horrified stares and shock, Momota getting out if his own seat as if to try and catch Kokichi's wobbling form. That sort of guilty knee-jerk reaction is half the reason why Kokichi doesn't really spend time with him. It feels like Momota thinks if him as a tiny fetus. Iruma stays sitting down and glances around the room. Her eyes apparently find nothing odd. Saihara is too stuck on staring at Kokichi. 

The ahoge is standing straight up from alarm and bobbing up and down slightly. Worry? 

Kokichi grunts, “Momota-chan, my beloved, you idiot- what is on my other beloved’s head? Saihara-chan’s head? Tell me exactly what you see.”

“Hair…?”

“Uh, Booty Lord has skin too. Lips. Ocular organs, “ Iruma helpfully points out.

Staring straight ahead and faintly seeing a worried Akamatsu pull over Toujou, Kokichi's left eye twitches. Fucking honestly. He looks back at his motionless tablemates and groans when the ahoge forms a question mark. Saihara even looks like he's thinking. 

“Not his face you silly fister. His upper head. The hair. Look at his fucking hair you oblivious npcs, that ahoge moves!” he shouts. 

Iruma lips twitch before she bursts out into echoing cackles, arms wrapping around her belly as deep guffs make her wheeze from lack of air, basically howling. Kokichi hisses that he's not joking, but the blonde either can't hear it or she doesn't believe him. Fair. Kokichi wouldn't believe him either. Literally no one has noticed the moving. 

God, what if his medicine is just causing hallucinations? 

“Dude… Shuichi's hair doesn't move,” Momota slowly says while Kokichi watches Saihara’s ahoge spasm wildly. 

It settles on being reared back and pointing ahead. Saihara proper is watching Kokichi with a blank expression. Only his intent eyes are betraying any kind of thought or emotion, though Kokichi can't divine what those are. The ache in his legs is sapping his brain. Then, those gold eyes carefully look up at Kokichi. It's a hesitant but calculating expression on Shuichi's face. 

Wait, Shuichi? But why-

“You can register it too?” Saihara asks. He looks almost relieved. 

Kokichi only manages some wheezes as his response. 

Iruma sucks is deep breathe of oxygen and furrows her brows together, looking over at Momota who looks over at her in perfect synchronization. Seriously though, Kokichi can't pay attention to either of them. The Strand has stood up and is slightly curled as if seeking recognition. It's almost cute. Endearing. Like when Momota comes to wheel Kokichi to his room after psychical therapy. 

Purple eyes flicker from Hair to Saihara’s actual face, “Yes.”

“Oh thank goodness, I've been trying to talk about it with so many people! But no one believes me, “ Saihara says as he slumps forward. 

Bucking legs force Kokichi to sit back down into his parked wheelchair. He sighs in relief and closes his eyes for a few moments. Then he fully understands that Saihara actually knows and-

“Let me touch it!”

Iruma makes a scandalized gasp.

“H-huh? Wait not, don't leave your chair!”

“JUST LET ME TOUCH IT FOR SCIENCE SHUICHI! PLEASEPleaseplesae- PUHLEEEES?! ”

“F-fine! Just stop trying to get up again!”

Momota Kaito turns to address the woman sitting next to him and whispers, “You were right. My crushes are weird.”

Iruma just squints at the sight of an ahoge being molested as demanded by the scientific method, murmuring that she can't relate. Both of them spend the rest of lunch watching the ahoge as it struggles to not form a tiny heart. 

Wait-

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure if I'm going to actually get the week done. I have too many fics to do.


End file.
